Dragon Ball: Ultimate Blast
Should I rename it to Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Blast? Yes No This is based off the Hero Mode in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, but with a longer storyline. Introduction Just like Earth, that Goku lived, there is another Earth, that exists in parallel... Something unusual is happening there right now. Multiple disasters, natural catastrophies... And an evil faction taking advantage of the confusion... The people are helpless against their terrible power, and live everyday in fear and despair. These changes were the result of a single man... His goal: Global chaos! He collected the 7 Dragon Balls, summoned Ultimate Shenron, and had his wish granted. The planet became a living nightmare... But amidst the darkness, there was a ray of hope... A brave young man stood up. His name was Reppes. A young Saiyan, who spent his days in rigorous training... His hope -- To return peace to the world, and rid the planet of evil. About our hero... Reppes was a young Saiyan, who lived with his father Raditz, when Planet Vegeta was still intact. When he was only 2 years old, Frieza was attacking his home planet, Raditz needed to go to war, so he hugged him goodbye, then he knocked him out and put him in a Healing Tank inside an Attack Ball, set for planet Earth as the destination. "I'm sorry son, it was for your own safety..." said Raditz, while trying to send the Attack Ball to Earth. But that healing tank was rigged up to a machine, that makes his natural abilities stronger, doing things such as making Reppes' IQ go up overtime, increasing his power level. 3 years have passed. His father Raditz found him on Earth and opened the Attack Ball. Since then, they did the same things in the parallel universe as Goku did, but with a bit switched around events - Goku found Raditz on Earth and wanted to fight him for not destroying Earth earlier, Nappa was the stronger villain instead of Vegeta, Raditz managed to turn into a SSJ4, etc. The beggining of the quest Our main hero Reppes has hit the age of 20. And so, he begins his quest. He had a personal trainer - Android 16. He mastered his abilities and flew away... It wasn't long until he found his first enemy. It was Captain Ginyu. Ginyu: Well, look who showed up. Lemme guess, you want to join the Ginyu Force, don't you? Reppes: Maybe, but if I join, then you better make ME the captain! Ginyu: Ha! You want me to make YOU the captain? Pathetic! You don't even look strong! Reppes: We'll see about that. Reppes and Captain Ginyu engage in battle! But Reppes was so fast, that Ginyu couldn't even strike a punch! Reppes was winning by a land slide! But then Ginyu tried using his Ginyu Smash attack, and then the tables have turned! Reppes was severally injured! Ginyu: Ha! C'mon, it was one of my weakest attacks, are you a man or a wuss? Reppes: Hmph! If you think I would surrender because of that attack, then your a joke! Kaio-Ken! Ginyu became overpowered and Reppes finished him off with a Kamehameha! Ginyu surrendered. Ginyu: Okay, I think your strong enough for the leadership of the Ginyu Force... Reppes: You think, that I wanted to be a member of the Ginyu Force? I don't want your cruddy leadership. I just want to find the man who made Earth into a living chaos. I'm outta here. But Ginyu stops him: Wait! You're going to need this! It's a Dragon Ball! Collect all 7 to get a wish granted. Reppes: A Dragon Ball? Maybe I can stop whoever is behind this after all! Ginyu: Also, anytime you want to train - you know where to find me! As Reppes found a new hope to save the world, he started searching far and wide for the other 6 ones. Chaotic Cities! After Reppes got the first Dragon Ball, he flew to a city and found a group of Saibamen! Reppes: What are Saibamen doing here? No matter, I'll finish them off with ease. Though Reppes was getting beaten like a Low-Class Saiyan Warrior. Reppes: They can't be normal Saibamen! Whatever... Kaio-Ken! Even using his Kaio-Ken, he still couldn't beat them. A Saibaman jumped on his chest and Self Destructed. When Reppes was brutally injured, he decided that he was no match and managed to fly away from the Saibamen and he just remembered: Reppes: Maybe I should train with Ginyu... Once he found Ginyu, he started to train with him and teached him a special technique - Raging Soul! Ginyu: Congrats, you learned one of my strongest techniques, I don't think your body can sustain any kind of other technique, that I know... Except for Body Change, but you're not ready yet. Heh, I still can't believe you got beaten by a bunch of stupid Saibamen... Reppes: Those Saibamen weren't just regular Saibamen... It's like they know Kaio-Ken or something! Later Ginyu! And then Reppes returned to the city with the Saibamen. He tried to get their attention. Reppes: Hey Saibamen! Over here you broccoli monsters! Kaio-Ken! One of the Saibamen tried to use Self Destruct. Reppes started whispering: -Yes... Explode... the more I get damaged - the more stronger I get while using Raging Soul... And so his plan worked. A Saibaman exploded on him and Reppes used... Reppes: RAGING SOUL!!! He became as fast as light speed and as strong as Kaio-Ken x25! Using the technique he killed the Saibamen brutally each with only one supercharged Ki Blast. Reppes: It actually made me more powerful... Excluding the Kaio-Ken, I got stronger because of my Saiyan nature - A Saiyan gets stronger everytime he almost dies. I'm 2x stronger than my regular form without any Kaio-Ken or Raging Souls... Reppes thought he wiped out all the Saibamen, but he was wrong. There were even more cities with Saibamen. Unaware of that, he started looking for the Dragon Balls again. The Androids! He traveled far and wide, but he could not find the other Dragon Balls... During one of his searches, he heard rumors of a remarkable pair -- a brother and sister... Reppes: C'mon they gotta be around here. ??? (Android #17): Are you looking for something? Reppes: Yeah, I was told there was a pair, they're looking for the Dragon Balls. You know them? Android #17: Hmm, 'a pair' you say... So what will you do when you get these Dragon Balls? Reppes: These Dragon Balls are supposed to grant a wish... I'll collect them and fix this world! Android #17: Hmph, did you hear that #18? Android #18: Yes, I heard #17. Reppes: #17 and #18... Androids, huh...!? Lemme guess... You're looking for the Dragon Balls, aren't you!? Android #17: Yes. We've already found two of them, in fact. With this Dragon Radar of ours, they're actually pretty easy to find. Reppes: You already found two, huh... Be a pal and hand 'em over, would ya? Then I'll save the world for you! Android #17: Heh... Android #18: Idiot... You think we'd hand them over? Reppes: What?!? Android #18: We're quite fond of the world the way it is now. Android #17: The old world was pointless, filled with boring human emotions like compassion. But in this world strenght is everything. It's far more predictable. That's why we'll collect the Dragon Balls, and drive the world further into chaos! Android #18: So then, hand over that Dragon Ball! Reppes: I'd never! And so, Reppes engages #17 and #18 into a 1v2 battle. Reppes starting out with a few Ki Blasts, barely made a scratch! #17 knee'd Reppes in the stomach and #18 elbowed him to the ground. He tries to do a Kamehameha, but he completely missed. Android #17 uses his Finger Beam technique and then #18 uses Destructo Disc. Reppes: *laughs* Thanks for severally injuring me, RAGING SOUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reppes elbows #17 in the face and flings him into the air, and imediatly does a Kiai attack to blow away #18, Reppes then uses a Kamehameha and #17 while he is trying to stop, as he was flying straight toward a building. Being severally injured, #17 was knocked out for a minute. Reppes: And now for you, Android #18... Android #18 tries to defend hereself, using a Power Blitz, but it barely made a scratch. Reppes attacks her with a simple Super Spirit Ball. After they've pretty much given up Reppes says: Reppes: I'll finish you off at the same time... Take this! Android #17: Why you... Android #18: #17! Dont worry about me! Hurry and run! As Reppes stopped charging his Kaio-Ken and powered down his Raging Soul technique, he said Reppes: ...hmph... Looks like you finally get it, dont you? It doesn't matter if you're Androids. You do have feelings, the need to protect your friends, just like the rest of us. Androids (both): ...! Numbers #17 and #18 learned the importance of helping each other... And Reppes having received the Dragon Balls and Dragon Radar, headed out again to search for the remaining four Dragon Balls. Reppes: If it weren't for my Raging Soul technique, you guys could've beaten me! I need to train and get strong like that in my regular form... Will you guys train me? Androids #17: For teaching us the importance of helping each other? Sure. Reppes loses control!? Reppes started to train by #17 and #18, easily mastered, he learned the Finger Blitz and and Power Blitz attacks. He then goed to Ginyu and train with him for a while. Turns out, that Reppes' body was weak and too light to handle the Body Change. Instead, he learned Ginyu's #1 favourite technique - Dynamite Pressure! Strangely, the Z Fighters heard about Reppes and offered him to train with the Z Fighters inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and inside he learned how to transform into... A Super Saiyan! He wanted to test all these skills out in the real world, and was looking for cities filled with enemies. When he was flying over Ginger Town, he saw Cell and a few Cell Juniors! He landed and wiped the Cell Juniors with only a few hardly charged Ki Blasts. Cell: Hmm, so you're the one that was looking for the Dragon Balls, you may have beaten my slaves, but I am much stronger, believe me... PREPARE TO D-... Cell was cut off because Reppes defeated him with a single Finger Blitz. Reppes: Wow, I've really become more superiously stronger... That being said, he flew off again to search for the Dragon Balls. But the Dragon Radar was picking up more than just the locations of the Dragon Balls, but also Saiyan-like energies! he investigated one of the places - there were tons of Oozaru's! He used Destructo Disk and killed 7 out of 23 Oozaru's by slicing their tail off! He absorbed all the Bluts Waves, that the Great Apes absorbed in order to transform and his power level increased to his Raging Soul Limit after the Hyperbolic Time Chamber training! He left the reverted Saiyans to rot... in Hell. He started to transform into a so-called... Chaotix Super Saiyan! Reppes became ruthless and tries to kill everything in its path, even civilians. When suddenly, Nappa appeared and tried to confront him! Nappa: Hold it, Reppes! Your losing control! You have to fight it! Reppes: I don't want to fight it, I want to fight YOU! Nappa: Hmm... Very well. Since your father isn't alive to stop you, then I shall try to stop you myself! Nappa and Reppes engage in battle! Nappa transformed into a Super Saiyan 2! They were evenly matched. They started a Beam Clash: Nappa Cannon against Power Blitz. At first it was equal, but then Reppes goed into Raging Soul and instantly beated Nappa's Nappa Cannon. Nappa: I'm sorry Raditz, for making your son become evil... Raditz???: I forgive you... For now. Reppes: Father!? IMPOSSIBLE! You're dead! Raditz: The Fortune Teller Baba made an exception - She revived me for 1 hour. Nappa, catch! Raditz throws the Potara Earring over to Nappa. Nappa: I see your plan, let's do this! The two fusees fused together into... Napitz! Napitz: Reppes, we won't let you destroy Earth! Reppes: Finally, a challenge! Reppes morphs into Super Saiyan 1, Raging Soul and Kaio-Ken x100 at the same time. Napitz: Is that all? You're nothing but a weakling... Blutz Wave Absorb! Reppes: What the-... Napitz: I absorbed all your Blutz Waves, now your Kaio-Ken can only go to a maximum of x50! Heck, I now have enough Blutz Waves to turn into Super Saiyan 4!!! As Napitz said that, he transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. Reppes: I-impossible... This is impossible! Then I shall push myself to the limit, use what Ginyu taught me... DYNAMITE PRESSURE!!! Napitz blocked the energy wave like it was just a little Ki Blast, though it leaved an enourmous crater in the battle field. Napitz: Impressive, but I can't let you lose control! Fight it! If you can't, then I'll send you a present* to help you give in! Reppes was brutally beaten, driving the destructive chaotic energy out of him... Reppes: Dad... Mister Nappa... Thank... You... He fainted and reverted to his base form. Napitz: Poor kid, but at least, he isn't running around, exploding people... Napitz (Nappa's side): So, we can't unfuse because of the Potaras, right? Napitz (Raditz' side): actually, since I will go back to the land of the dead, I will unfuse from you once my time on Earth runs out... Son, rest for now, and have this Dragon Ball... *The attack "Here's a present" was one of Raditz's special attacks. 3 Androids, 1 Saiyan Napitz was talking to... Let's put it as... "himself". Napitz(Raditz): Nappa, after I unfuse, tell anyone, that Reppes fought, to make them stop Reppes in case he tries to become a Chaotix Super Saiyan. Napitz(Nappa): I will Raditz, I will. Also, we only have about a few minutes until you go to heaven, and we unfuse. I guess we should say our goodbyes. See ya! Napitz(Raditz): Later, 'til I revive! The two unfused and Raditz dissapeared... Nappa: Let's see, there's Ginyu... He's evil, so no. Um... the androids? Yeah! I heard they had a change of heart, it's my only guess right now... He flew off to find the Androids. It wasn't long, until he found them. Android #17: Who are you? What are you doing in this city? We won't let Saiyans kill the innocent people in this city! Nappa: Calm down. I'm here about Reppes. I'm his father's best friend. Apparently, Reppes has gone berserk with his new powers, that he got from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He became reckless and started killing the innocent! Luckily, me and his father fused and knocked him out. I want you to stop him from turning into a Chaotix Super Saiyan. Can you do that? Android #18: We're friends with him now. So that's a yes. Nappa: Thank you, I couldn't do it myself, 'cause I'm busy. Take my Scouter to track him. His power level is 2,480,000,000 at this time, that he's injured. Nappa gave the androids his Scouter, and uses Instant Transmission to get out. Android #16 walked to the other 2 androids. #18 asked him: Android #18: Is he lying? You're the one, who trained him, that means you spend a lot with his family. Is that guy lying or not? Android #16: He is not lying. He really is Reppes' father Raditz's best friend. Android #17: Raditz!? Huh, no wonder Reppes was acting like a brute. Enough chit-chat, let's go find him! The androids flew, and after a while, they indicated a power level of 2,480,000,000. It's Reppes! Android #16: Wake up, Reppes! Reppes:... Huh? It... Sound like... #16... He slowly opened his eyes and saw the androids in front of them. Reppes: Androids #16-18? What are you doing here? Android #17: Your father's best friend sent us. He wanted to make sure, that you wouldn't turn into a Chaotix Super Saiyan... Whatever that is... Reppes: Nappa, huh?... And a Chaotix Super Saiyan transformation... Fine, I'll let you tag along. Android #18: But you're severally injured, you have to get healed... Wait. I know, that there are these 'Senzu Beans', they say it can heal anything. Reppes: Senzu Beans? I've heard of them before... I eated them to recover my energy everytime I time out in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They're at Korin's Tower. Reppes: I have enough energy to teleport us to Korin's Tower. Hold on, I'm gonna use Instant Transmission. Reppes is Healed! The Mission goes on! Coming soon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Stories Category:Pages added by Reppes